Kiss The Rain
by winglesszebra
Summary: 8018. Yamamoto and Hibari go together like mustard and chocolate, however even the most mismatched of people can find moments where personalities don't matter. Wrote this at like, 5AM so it sucks a bit.


Hibari Kyoya was like a cloud, free and unrestrained, always there when you need him, and never around otherwise.

It was rare to see him around the Vongola base, and he was never there without a very good reason. So when he simply stayed in the common area until four in the morning, and then quietly slipped outside to watch the sunrise - something he could do from his own foundation of sorts - you knew something was up.

Yamamoto Takeshi was probably the only one of the only guadians - barring Rokudo Mukuro - who was not afraid of Hibari Kyoya. And he joined him outside, in the light, hardly noticeable rain, to watch the sunrise. Both of them were morning people, you might say, and Hibari Kyoya found Yamamoto Takeshi to be the only one of the guardians he could stand and be around for long periods of time.

They almost never talked. Kyoya would sigh in contentedness every now and again, gazing up at the growing light with his eyes, dark, yet somehow light. Takeshi would watch Kyoya for a while with his usual lazy smile on his face, brown eyes half-lidded and warm. Takeshi was always warm, in personality and bodily temperature. Even his voice was warm.

Kyoya was a very cold person, in comparison. His body heat was not all-enveloping like Takeshi's, and his voice was always curt and crisp. His eyes did not radiate a lazy-happy-go-luckiness like Takeshi's did, but the warmer man wouldn't have changed that for the world. He found Kyoya to be frighteningly perfect already.

"It's amazing, isn't it?" that chilly voice spoke out, yet it wasn't as cold as it was usually. Takeshi smiled.

"What is?" he asked, and Kyoya moved only his eyes to glare at the Rain guardian. "You or the sunrise?" he asked again, clarifying. His voice had a way of worming itself into Kyoya's veins and arteries and bringing a warm glow to the surface of his cheeks.

"The sunrise, idiot." he hissed, and turned his vision back to the sky. Takeshi looked too, and smiled when he realized that he had been right, but he found the Cloud guardian to be far more amazing than some usual sunrise. The gentle rain had begun, now after almost an hour, to soak into their clothes, only just however. Kyoya stayed totally still, save for his breathing and the slight movements of his face as he watched Earth wake with such majesty and grace. Takeshi has learned early on, when these morning excursions to watch the sunrise and hear the birds - if the weather permitted - that Kyoya was particularly amicable in the early morning.

He could remember once, months ago during the winter, holding the Cloud guardians petite hands to keep him from getting frostbite on his slim fingers, and once, in the spring, kissing him lightly on the nose. Both of these times had been met with such a tiny smile from the emotionless void that was Hibari Kyoya, and not with the usual threat of 'I'll bite you to death.' Takeshi was very proud of himself for both those times. He felt as though he could tame the blood thirsty monster inside of Hibari Kyoya's skin.

Kyoya took that opportunity to glance towards Takeshi's stare with a blank look in his eyes. Yamamoto Takeshi didn't waste any time closing the gap between their lips and giving the Cloud guardian another one of his sweet, warm, chaste kisses. Hibari Kyoya pushed back gently against the other's lips, which were damp from the gentle rain. The kiss momentarily deepened, tongues pressing against each other, not fighting to be dominant, just doing so for the nice feeling of human contact and love.

They pulled apart, Kyoya's cheeks were a nice shade of rose that matched the color in the clouds, his thin lips were a more vibrant shade of pink, but just barely. "These moments are not to be used as foreplay, Yamamoto Takeshi." said that always crisp and always chilly voice. Takeshi laughed a bit, and leaned to kiss Hibari Kyoya once again. This kiss was slightly more forceful, and Kyoya had to put a hand against Takeshi's shoulder to make him pause in his assault on his lips, so he could push him away.

"I don't consider it foreplay," Takeshi said, and took the hand from his shoulder to hold. Such petite hands, yet they were by far the strongest of the guardians. "It's just the only time I get alone with you where I can kiss you and admire you, without having to worry about what Gokudera might say." he said with a shrug, Hibari Kyoya scowled at the mention of Gokudera Hayato. Thankfully that man was anything but a morning person.

"I see." Kyoya quipped, and rearranged himself on the ledge he was using as a chair. Takeshi would never get more out of him on the subject. Hibari Kyoya was not a talkative person.

Yamamoto Takeshi was, but only when it was appropriate. Around Kyoya, talking was like a death sentence. The slightest misstep could set him off. Takeshi was very good at that too, but he was on - or rather, was almost on - Hibari Kyoya's fighting level, and made an easy job of deflecting and avoiding his tonfa.

Takeshi didn't move when the sunrise had ended it's show. Kyoya was still curled up like a lazy cat on the ledge. A little smile graced the Cloud guardian's lips. "Do you suppose it was this rain or your kisses that made me feel quite so at peace..?" he asked, eyes not looking up from his damp hands. Takeshi laughed.

"Perhaps a little bit of both, hm?" he said, and Kyoya nodded slightly, before getting up and leaving the Rain guardian where he sat, never to be seen again until the next sunrise.

Which, thankfully for Takeshi, was the next morning.


End file.
